


Bittersweet memories

by Raiya



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: He stayed.The Joker looked at him knowingly.„Was any of it true?“





	Bittersweet memories

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Batman and the Joker had been lovers when he decided to become the knight of the city. 
> 
> To get myself to writing again I'm trying to write a story to a prompt of this awesome tumblr prompt list every day :D
> 
> https://imaginary-legendary-hamilton.tumblr.com/post/147791746936/writing-prompts
> 
> Prompt Nr.24. “Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

„Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?“  
Bruce stopped with his leg already on the edge of the roof, ready to jump. He did not mean to, his body had reacted on his own. Despite knowing better curiosity got the better of him. Something the Joker relied on, very successfully so.

A maniac laugh sounded behind him, the Joker knew very well he caught his attention. Annoyed about himself Bruce turned around, grabbing the Joker by his neck and drawing him close. The clowns maniac stare giving him a sick feeling in his stomach. He remembered those eyes with a different look in them. The memory and the knowledge the warmth in those eyes was forever gone hurt so much more than any physical pain could.  
The Joker laughed again, his voice hysterically resounding around them. His breath was hitting Bruce face and there was a faint note of a once had home before it was gone again, leaving only the bitter and metallic smell of coffee and blood. 

Bruce shuddered uncomfortable and pushed the Joker back, his head hitting the pole he was pound to. Bruce discomfort only made him laugh more and finally grin obscurely.

„Come on Batsy, ask me. I promise I will tell nothing but the truth, pinky swear.“  
The truth was exactly what Bruce was not ready to face. There was no reason to even ask the Joker, he only had to look at him and he had his answer. The Joker could tell him nothing that mattered and still he stayed where he was. His legs felt heavy, his body not following his inner voice that screamed at him to not do this, to not let him rip up this wound even more, to run away.

He stayed.

The Joker looked at him knowingly. 

„Was any of it true?“

Bruce remembered the shy smiles the light but bright laugh he was always hiding behind his hand, the sparkle in his eyes when he was talking about something he loved. The shoulder long brown hair, that felt like silk when Bruce treaded his hand through. Soft kisses. A pleasant voice whispering sweet nothings against his ear. Arms holding him close. A warm body in his arms, back pressed against his own. The comforting thud of another heart in sync with his own pulse. 

„All of it.“

The unfamiliar serious tone in the Joker’s voice dragged him back to the roof they were standing on. For a moment there Bruce saw an emotion in his eyes that evoked a hopeful longing. Then the Joker closed his eyes, when he opened them again there was nothing but blank darkness.

„But then you decided you love the city more than me.“

„I never…“

Bruce closed his mouth again, it did not matter. Jack was gone the Joker would not allow him to come back. It did not matter that Bruce never wanted this to happen. Because even when he explained to him he had no choice, that he rather would have run away with him, live a life away from the dump Gotham has turned into or might as well has always been, it did not matter anymore.

Jack died so that the Joker could be born. 

He looked at the maniac before him one more time, searching for anything, any sign that would feed his hope some more but there was none. The crazy mask was back in place and whatever was behind it had long been rotten in the poisonous glue used to put it on.   
With a heavy heart he turned around, the Joker’s gruesome voice calling after him. 

„Always remember Batsy, the Joker only exists because Batman does. You created me.“

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments give me life :D


End file.
